A Hero's Tale
by LittleMissUnfortunate
Summary: Even though a half-blood’s life is dangerous and difficult at times, he wouldn’t give anything to live otherwise. Here it is, a story of a hero. 50 Sentences Challenge. One-Shot Challenge: Week 3


_**A/N: **Hello everyone! Well, it's been a while since you've heard from me, I'm sure you've already figured out school has been keeping me from writing. Anyway, I have time now so here is my 2nd entry into ShadowPalace and WindowChild's one-shot contest. It took me a while to write this one since I'm such a procrastinator. It's so typical of me to hand it in on the day of the deadline, because I'm so cool. There was so much stuff I wanted to add in but when you're in a rush there is only so much you can put in. So, I hope everyone enjoys and good luck to my fellow to contestants. Remember to review!_

_**Week 3 Story Challenge**: Write a 50 sentence story about a child of the Big Three: Percy, Nico, Thalia, or Bianca. The fifty prompts are below. You MUST use those. (And the prompts are written below, numbered and typed in bold.)_

_

* * *

_

**1. Loop**

No matter how hard he tried, Percy Jackson always managed to find himself in the loop with Annabeth and Rachel.

**2. Shine**

The Moonlace shines day and night on the fire escape and he can't help but wonder what would have happened if he stayed.

**3. Crack**

The crack in the ground opens up into oblivion and as he stares down, he really wished that sometimes he was just a normal teenager.

**4. Hide**

Whenever he played hide and seek with Mrs. O' Leary, he always made sure she wouldn't think he was some sort of stick when she rummaged through the woods and found him lying as still as he could on the floor.

**5. Sin**

He never really understood the concept of sins, but after Nico explained to him in detail, he figured he just might want to stay clear of him, just for a while.

**6. Door**

Being a half-blood has opened so many doors for him, many of which he didn't want to open in the first place.

**7. Wind**

The wind from the ocean ruffles his dark hair as he sets himself down in his favourite thinking spot, wondering if he will ever live to see tomorrow.

**8. Bell**

It rings in his ears, and he's out of the classroom before his dyslexia can embarrass or let him down again.

**9. Pocket**

It's become a habit over the years, and he knows Riptide will never let him down; yet he taps his pocket every time, just to make sure.

**10. Lend**

He always managed to convince Annabeth to lend her Greek Mythology book to him, and after she whacked him over head the 57th time for losing it, Percy had finally learnt his lesson.

**11. Triangle**

Even though he probably wasn't aware of it, there was no denying he was caught in a triangle between Annabeth, Calypso and Rachel, no matter how much he didn't want to be a part of it.

**12. Satin **

He remembers faintly, the satin sheets his mother used to wrap him in whenever they visited the beach when he was just still a young toddler, so unaware of what the future would bring him.

**13. Keep**

Percy would tell her numerous times to keep her invisibility cap on, after all he couldn't bear to lose her again, not like the way he did before.

**14. Swim**

It's his favourite past time, everyone knew that, but what they don't know is that he enjoyed it even more when Annabeth joined him in a little air bubble below the surface.

**15. Lure **

Percy had heard tons of stories about the enchanting sirens luring their victims to their death, but he didn't think he'd experience it first hand by seeing his best friend dive into the depths of the terrifying ocean.

**16. Mane**

He clutches Blackjack's mane as tight as he possibly can as they slowly ascend and take off from the ground, and suddenly he remembers the thrill of living.

**17. Spoon**

The many times he joined Nico in eating cereal with a fork instead of a spoon, just to piss off Demeter who had declared both boys too 'skinny' for their own good.

**18. Real**

At first he didn't believe any of this stuff on the gods or the prophecy was real, most half-bloods didn't, but he knew that one day he would have to wake up and face his destiny.

**19. Spain **

It was the first family vacation they had in years and having Paul along with them made them feel like a real family again, the only downside was that they happened to be present on the day of the tomato throwing tradition.

**20. Hold**

The grey streak in his hair serves as a memory of his fatal flaw, saving Annabeth from being flattened like a pancake was the reason why he had volunteered to hold up the sky for her in the first place.

**21. Spy**

He decided that spying on the Ares cabin with the Stoll brothers during free time was rather entertaining, especially when they found Clarisse singing (terribly, might he add) in the shower.

**22. Lamb**

The time Tyson had begged Percy for a lamb for his birthday because they were so cute and cuddly, he wasn't exactly sure how he would get one but he knew better than to make the big guy's eyes tear up again.

**23. Roof **

Percy could sit up on the roof of his apartment with Annabeth all night, counting the different constellations and making up cheesy stories behind how the stars got their names; which he would occasionally get a punch for.

**24. Line**

After his first visit to the underworld, he'd learned that when he died he'd take the _EZ-DEATH_ line into the gates, after all he didn't know many ghosts who wanted to stand in a line for a couple of decades when they were already dead.

**25. Side**

After years of struggles and battles he didn't only have Annabeth and Grover by his side, but also the entire camp; in the end together they all prevailed as the heroes of Olympus.

**26. Hand**

Percy was rather glad that Rachel was now the new oracle, this meant that he no longer had to stare or touch the skeletal hand of the old and dusty mummy in the attic while learning his possibly doomed fate.

**27. Bowl**

He clutches onto the bowl of popcorn for dear life as he settles into one of his family scary movie marathons, and as his eyes stay glued to the screen Annabeth can't help but giggle at the mighty hero of Olympus cowering in fear from an evil clown in the TV.

**28. Cycle**

You discover, you fight, you die - that's supposedly the cycle of any demi-god; but not Percy Jackson, he is determined to make a difference.

**29. Ruins **

He stares at the torn ruins of his father's kingdom and his heart desperately wants to step in to help, yet he has a duty to the rest of his friends and campers back at camp and he learns to believe that his father can handle anything.

**30. Burn **

As the sparks of a burning shroud rises, he sits and stares hoping that the departed know the brave things they have done and that they would never be forgotten.

**31. Knit**

Percy watches as his mother smiles while he slips on the hand knitted sweater she has made for him, even though he thinks he would never wear it out of the apartment he still appreciates the love she has put into it.

**32. Shade**

It's his and Annabeth's favorite place to spend time together, under the cool shade of Thalia's tree; even with Peleus snoozing nearby it was the perfect place to just talk.

**33. Blind**

It's what he always was when it came to girls showing and hinting their feelings for him – especially when it was Annabeth.

**34. Rage**

It's what he experienced and felt as he watched his mother disintegrate into nothing in the hands of the terrifying Minotaur, and at that moment he swore that he'd take revenge and bring her back.

**35. Plane**

He didn't know why he'd never been on a plane before, but when the time for him to board the aircraft came around he realised that he preferred to stay on the ground.

**36. Stage**

All those years he lived in New York Percy had never been to Broadway, and he was pretty excited- he won't lie, but when a monster happened to pop up on stage and clamber down to attack him he decided he wouldn't be going back for a while.

**37. Deck**

As the sun rises over the deck of the Plaza Hotel he can't help but wonder if they could hold off this war any longer, seeing all the campers in the state that they were in - he lost a little faith.

**38. Juice**

Percy tastes the godly drink in his mouth as his eyelids slowly lift, the juice tastes like grapes and he stares up into the gleaming eyes of a blonde simply saying, "You drool when you sleep."

**39. Rain**

If he had to hear another thing about how romantic kissing in the rain was from the Aphrodite cabin, he was going to consider _asking _Kronos to reap his stupid soul for him.

**40. Pie**

Even though it was his favourite part of Thanksgiving - he thought his mom went a little too far when she dyed the pumpkin pie blue which unsurprisingly, caused the guests to pass up on the lovely dessert.

**41. Sneeze**

One thing that no one really knew about Percy Jackson was that he was terribly allergic to pollen, and those first few days of spring became insufferable for him, for everyone could hear his uncontrollable sneezes from a mile away.

**42. Land **

He didn't think he'd ever be so happy to see or touch land again, even though he was a son of Poseidon and he was made for water, Percy was never going to doubt the effect land had on him before he descended into the Underworld again.

**43. Silver**

The sparkling silver lights flicker and dance about the Christmas tree as he stands casually under the mistletoe with the one girl he really cares for, but they only noticed after everyone started grinning rather creepily in their direction.

**44. Poison**

The poison curses through his veins as he watches his 'so-called' friend walk away, and he swore that one day, Luke would regret it.

**45. Animal**

Sometimes he wished they could be fighting some kind of animal rather than some hideous looking monster, life would have been so much easier then.

**46. Slide **

His favourite childhood activity was to slide down the slender plastic slope in the park playground, little did he know when he grew up he would be sliding down the side of hot, burning lava climbing walls at summer camp.

**47. Plant**

Percy was never sure of why Grover enjoyed planting plants so much, what made it worse was that he always had to be dragged into it with him; he didn't see the point since the plants would just eventually die anyway.

**48. Rose**

It took intensive work and bribing but after a while Sally had convinced Percy to send a rose to Annabeth for Valentine's Day, and once he hands it over he manages to turn his own face redder than the rose itself.

**49. Tea**

The one time Rachel had called him to complain about her miserable time at Clarion Ladies Academy, he couldn't help but laugh at the thought of snooty teachers trying to teach quirky, independant Rachel the 'proper' way of drinking tea.

**50. Mend**

Even though he was invincible, the war had somehow wounded him emotionally as well, but as life goes on he knows that one day, he would heal along with the help of his friends and family.


End file.
